Una Navidad al estilo Kaito Kid
by MimichanyCanina
Summary: Un One-shot navideño :3 Los chicos se veran en la obligacion de acompañar a sus amigas en las compras para la fiesta de aquella noche, terminando siempre con un detective muy avergonzado y un ladrón lastimado, pero que mejor terminar aquella velada con todo el romanticismo de Kaito, muy a su estilo ¿no? XD Yaoi KaiShin


_**¡Feliz Navidad a todos! **_

_Debo confesar que siempre quise hacer esto y caer en la conspiración de las fiestas, y que mejor que celebrarlos con un KaiShin como regalo de navidad para todas aquellas personitas que han leido mis historias anteriores y me han dejado sus lindos comentarios, en verdad se les agradece; pero tampoco solo a ellas, sino a todas las que pudieran verse interesadas en estos dos. En fin, espero que les gusto, como yo disfrute en escribirlo ^^_

* * *

><p>- ¿Por qué tengo que acompañarte en tus tontas compras, para la tonta fiesta navideña? – se quejó fastidiado Shinichi, una vez estuvo enfrente del enorme centro comercial.<p>

- Porque buscaras alguna patética excusa para escabullirte de la "tonta" fiesta – bufó Ran molesta, sujetando la muñeca de este para que no intentara huir – como lo haces con todas las celebraciones.

- ¡Yo nunca he hecho tal cosa!

- Olvidas mi cumpleaños o los de nuestros amigos – el detective se tensó al hacer memoria – incluso cuando realizamos simples juntas, desapareces rápidamente o sencillamente no asistes – reprochó fulminando al castaño – al menos olvídate de los homicidios por unos momentos y acompaña a tu querida amiga – Kudou suspiró ante los ojos suplicantes de la chica.

- Sonoko no pudo venir ¿cierto? – acusó sobresaltándola.

- B-bueno, sí... Se quedó con su novio organizando todo para esta noche – admitió con una sonrisa nerviosa – pero lo demás también es verdad.

- Sí te molesta tanto, consíguete uno tú también – le aconsejó con una mueca burlesca.

- Lo haría sí uno que me tuvo tanto tiempo esperando no me hubiera roto el corazón – frunció el entrecejo.

- "No es culpa mía haber sido seducido por ese pervertido ladrón" – pensó desviando la mirada mientras hacía un puchero - Ran, yo...

- Tonto, sólo bromeo... aunque me gustaría conocer a la pobre alma que soportara horas de tus insoportables monólogos de Sherlock – Shinichi río forzosamente – deberías llevarla.

- Todavía no he dicho que vaya a ir-

- ¿Decías? – detuvo su puño a escasos centímetros del rostro del castaño.

- ¿Q-que qué estamos esperando para entrar? – retrocedió un poco al sentir que su vida corría peligro.

- Esperamos a-

- ¡Ran-chan! – gritó una segunda voz femenina.

Ambos miraron hacia donde esta provenía. En la lejanía divisaron una chica de aspecto bastante similar al de Ran. Aquella joven saludaba en su dirección alegremente, mientras con la otra mano sujetaba y arrastraba a cierto chico de cabello alborotado, al que Shinichi reconoció al instante y al parecer este hizo igual, ya que segundos más tarde este se había liberado y corría desenfrenadamente hacia ellos.

- ¡Shin-chan! – gritó más que eufórico lanzándose sobre el detective, quien apenas logro mantener el equilibrio.

- ¡¿Kaito?! – el nombrado lo tenía firmemente atrapado entre sus brazos, avergonzando enormemente al ojiazul – ¿qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó cuando el otro había decidido alejarse lo suficiente para mirarlo directa y fijamente.

- ¡Kaito idiota! - arribó la otra castaña, interrumpiendo a ambos - ¿por qué saliste corriendo-? Oh... Kudou-kun - parecía perpleja al ver a aquel muchacho allí también.

- Hola Aoko-san - saludo caballerosamente - ¿podría saber qué hacen ustedes dos aquí, JUNTOS? - la pregunta fue más para el despreocupado mago, quién percibió las intenciones asesinas en ella.

- Bueno, Aoko dijo que se reuniría con una amiga para ir de compras, por lo que me arrastró con ella - explicó parándose correctamente - jamás espere encontrarme con tan grata sorpresa - sonrió coquetamente, sonrojando a Shinichi, y de paso a Ran que observaba todo aquello atentamente.

- Nee Aoko-chan ¿cómo conoces a Shinichi? - curioseó.

- Por Kaito - respondió y Mouri dirigió nuevamente su atención al muchacho tan parecido a su amigo de la infancia.

- Kuroba Kaito - se presentó tomando su mano - un placer conocerte finalmente Mouri Ran, Shin-chan habla siempre de ti - finalizó para besar su mano, y así sonrojar a la chica y molestar al detective.

- L-lo mismo digo - el castaño los separó rápidamente, fulminando al risueño ladrón.

- Dejemos los saludos y entremos de una maldita vez - sujetó a Kuroba de la muñeca bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de todos, y sin esperar respuesta, ingreso al edificio junto al moreno, quién no dejaba de sonreír divertido de los evidentes celos de su pareja.

El objetivo del día de las chicas, obviamente era adquirir elegantes y lindos vestidos para la mencionada fiesta de esa noche, organizada por Sonoko. Y con intenciones de utilizar a los chicos no sólo para que cargaran sus compras, sino también de jueces, después de todo no podían negar el buen ojo crítico de ambos.

Visitaron numerosas tiendas, mas ninguna logró captar la atención de las chicas, exasperando a los muchachos que estaban hartos de dar vueltas en círculos. Finalmente se decidieron por un modesto local, que pese a ser pequeño tenía una variedad de productos que encantaron a las castañas.

- ¿Qué tal este? - salió del probador, "modelando" la prenda, un vestido color rojo pasión, que llegaba hasta el suelo, con un tajo que partía desde la rodilla hasta el piso, la parte de arriba era con la espalda descubierta y se amarraba detrás del cuello.

- El diseño es lindo - afirmó haciéndola sonreír - pero el color no es el adecuado.

- ¿Eh? A mí me gusta - declaró con un mohín.

- Pero un color tan atrevido, no le viene a una niña como tú - dijo maliciosamente, enojando a Ran.

- Idiota - espetó, ingresando de nuevo al probador.

Continuaron buscando algún vestido, aunque Mouri se había decidido por el ultimo que se probó, sin embargo de un purpura oscuro. Nakamori parecía encantada con uno azul eléctrico que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas, sin tirantes con un listón en la cintura al costado izquierdo. Luego se aproximaron a los chicos con expresiones de complicidad.

- ¿Qué con eso? – Señaló las prendas que ambas traían – te diste cuenta que ningún vestido te haría ver sexy, por lo que decidiste usar un traje – Kaito se cubrió la boca para evitar reírse a carcajadas.

- Serás imbécil – le aventó la ropa al rostro y Aoko hizo igual con el mago – son para ustedes, no queremos que vayan con cualquier cosa a la fiesta – los jalaron y a empujones los metieron en los probadores, uno al lado del otro, para alivio del detective y decepción del ladrón.

Dejó escapar un bufido observando el traje negro entre sus manos. Sabía ya que no había vuelta atrás, sería demasiado peligroso contradecir a la excapitana del club de karate. Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejo sobre el asiento que allí había, alzo la vista topándose involuntariamente con el espejo, y con la mirada de cierto ojivioleta que en este se reflejaba.

Kaito yacía recargado en la ahora puerta abierta, Shinichi volvió finalmente a sus sentidos y se giró para encarar al intruso, sin embargo Kuroba fue más rápido, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y en un parpadeo acorraló al desprevenido y aturdido castaño.

- Estoy convencido de que puse el seguro – se removía incomodo del aún más reducido espacio, siendo además abrazado por la espalda por el invasor.

- Soy mago, ¿recuerdas? – canturreó en voz baja en su oído, estremeciéndolo – los cerrojos no son un problema para mí.

- Más bien para un ladrón pervertido que no deja que nada le impida acosarme – una risa suave salió de su boca ante el comentario del frustrado detective.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Me fascina manosear a Shin-chan – vio en el espejo que el rojo posado en las mejillas de Kudou se intensificaba todavía más – y también puedo asegurar que te gusta ser tocado por mí – delineó lenta y tortuosamente con su lengua, el pálido cuello de su pareja.

- P-piensa en donde estamos, maldito idiota – le regañó, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerle su columna.

- Lo que me hace recordar – liberó, volteó y sentó a Shinichi – estabas bastante entretenido mirando a las chicas cambiarse – lo tomó del mentón, acariciando con su pulgar su labio inferior.

- Bueno, ellas querían mi opinión – sonrió arrogante – no podía negarme a su linda petición.

- ¿Me dejaras ser tú crítico entonces? – cogió la prenda colgada en la pared – debo admitir que Mouri-chan tiene buen gusto – afirmó aprobando la elección de la joven.

- Espera un segundo, no estarás insinuando…-

- Divirtámonos mientras te pruebas esto – desabotonó el primer botón de la camisa – permíteme ayudar a desvestirte – pronunció con una mueca y voz demasiado provocativas.

Se inclinó y apoderó de la boca ajena con suavidad y ternura, a la vez que sus ágiles manos terminaban el trabajo de desabrochar la prenda, dejando el torso del detective completamente expuesto y a merced del mago, y que dicha acción solo la noto cuando aquellas manos tocaron sin control toda su piel descubierta.

_** (^w^)**_

- Hey Aoko-chan ¿no crees que los chicos están tardando demasiado? - miró interrogante hacia donde se hallaban los probadores.

- También pienso que es extraño – secundó imitando a Ran - ¿deberíamos ir a echar un vistazo? - la otra asintió y ambas guiaron sus pasos en dirección a los muchachos.

_**~~~~ (^w^)~~~~**_

Ocultaba su rostro en cualquier lugar confortable y apetecible, ya fuera su cálido pecho o su provocativo cuello, lamiendo y de vez en vez mordiendo, marcando todo lugar donde su boca se posara. Kudou apenas podía mantener sus gemidos, inundados de aquel placer que solamente el mago podía sacarle. Se vio en la necesidad de morder su mano como último recurso para impedir que su voz escapara.

- No hagas eso Shinichi – le reprendió suavemente, tomando y quitando la mano de su boca – solo yo puedo dejar marcas en ti – junto sus labios en un demandante y nada inocente beso – también quiero oír esa linda voz tuya – Shinichi apretó sus labios, renuente a cumplir la petición del Kaito.

- Te dije que pensaras en donde estamos – su tenue voz apenas era audible para su pareja – Kai, por favor – el tono sumido en excitación, solo alentaban a Kaito a continuar con su labor de degustar a su detective.

- Estas quejándote mucho – el aliento tibio del ladrón acarició su rostro al dejar salir su suave risa – aun cuando estás tan ansioso como yo – bajó la mirada, encontrándose que Shinichi también había comenzado a desnudarlo.

- Cierra la boca, tú comenzaste primero – apoyo su espalda contra el espejo a medida que el mago se acercaba aún más, posando una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de Kudou, rozando "casualmente" la entrepierna de este, logrando sonsacarle un fuerte gemido.

Sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar con un leve deje de desesperación. Coló su inquieta lengua en la cavidad del ojiazul, recorriendo y saboreándola por completo, para finalmente juguetear con la propietaria del lugar, danzando a un ritmo que solo ellos conocían.

_**~~~~(^w^)~~~~**_

_- ¡Ah! Es-espe… Mngh… - _las chicas se sonrojaron hasta las orejas al oír aquellos sugerentes sonidos salir de la boca de Shinichi al otro lado de la puerta_ – hah… du-duele Kaito – _se miraron incrédulas todavía de lo que a sus oídos llegaba.

- _Bueno, se ve doloroso Shin-chan – _el tono cantarín y burlesco del mago parecía también agitado - _¿quieres que te ayude con eso?_

Ambas tragaron ruidosamente, dudosas si dar un paso más, pero por el grito poco disimulado del detective, Ran decidió disolver toda interrogante, abriendo la dichosa puerta lentamente. Y lo que allí presenciaron les causo un corto circuito a sus ya confusos cerebros.

- Mouri-chan, Aoko ¿nunca les enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar? – Kaito fue el primero en hablar, quitando sus manos del pantalón desabrochado de Kudou, quien estaba igual o aún más sonrojado que las chicas – "maldición, olvide poner el cerrojo nuevamente" – se regañó, ya que a causa de ese "pequeñísimo" detalle se había visto interrumpido.

- ¡¿Qué diablos significa esto?! – gritaron las castañas.

- ¿No es obvio? – cuestionó resignado a dejar su confortable posición sobre el todavía mudo detective – solo nos estábamos poniendo acaramelados, ¿no Shinichi? – declaró como si fuera lo más lógico, aunque la situación ameritaba más al acoso sexual que otra cosa.

- Acaramelados… eso significa que ustedes dos están…- ninguna podía terminar la frase, no cabían del asombro que sus amigos de la infancia tuvieran _ese_ tipo de intimidad.

- Sí, estamos saliendo – respondió divertido de la reacción de las muchachas – es lo que hacen dos personas enamoradas ¿cierto?

Kudou parecía que por fin había despertado de su letargo, agachando la mirada y limpiando con el dorso de su mano un fino hilo de saliva que quedo de su último beso. Lo envolvió un aura completamente negra, repleta de intenciones asesinas, erizando al instante a Kuroba, quien empezó a retroceder a medida que su pareja se ponía de pie.

- Voy a matarte – anunció con voz de ultratumba.

Esa fue la señal para que Kaito arrojara una de sus bombas de humo y huyera a todo lo que podía del lugar. El peligro que experimentaba en sus robos o cuando Aoko servía pescado en la cena, no eran nada comparado a tener a tu novio furioso y avergonzado, persiguiéndolo con intenciones homicidas, si, para Kaito no había nada más atemorizante que aquello.

_**En la Fiesta**_

- ¿Es cierto Shinichi-kun? – lo sacudió con fuerza, mareando al pobre muchacho al ser tomado por sorpresa.

- ¿De qué me estás hablando Sonoko? – se las arregló para preguntar.

- ¿Eres el uke del amigo de Aoko? – Kudou arqueó una ceja y miro a Ran con una expresión de _¿de qué mierda me está hablando?_

- Bueno…- la de cabello largo se rascó la mejilla nerviosa, o mejor dicho culpable – perdón – junto sus palmas inclinándose levemente – estábamos conversando y se me escapó lo que ocurrió esta mañana.

- ¿Eh? ¿Esta mañana? – no entendía por qué su amiga se disculpaba.

- Lo que hacías con Kuroba-kun en el probador – confesó sonrojándose levemente, jugando con sus índices.

- Oh… eso – iba mirar nuevamente a Suzuki, pero se dio cuenta de lo que realmente se refería Mouri, estallando en sonrojo, mirando incrédulo a la castaña - ¡¿le dijiste que?! ¡¿Cómo pudo escapársete algo así en una simple charla?! – cuestionó avergonzado e histérico.

- Eso ya no importa Shinichi-kun – habló calmadamente Sonoko – entonces ¿es cierto que sales con este tal Kuroba-kun? – interrogó con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

- S-si…- admitió resignado.

- ¡¿En serio?! – insistió y Shinichi solo asintió – que gran decepción – bufó soltando un enorme suspiro que lo molesto.

- Discúlpame por salir con un chico – dijo indignado y cruzándose de brazos.

- Te equivocas, no es eso – negó moviendo su mano al percatarse que sus palabras fueron malentendidas – siempre creímos que no tenías vida social, después de todo te la pasas metido con cadáveres y asesinos psicópatas – Ran asintió repetidas veces de acuerdo con su amiga.

- Las únicas veces que te involucrabas con un ser humano "decente" eran en las ocasiones que asistías a los dichosos espectáculos de Kid – agregó Ran luciendo elocuente – siempre pareces muy interesado cuando se trata de él, además que te pierdes largos ratos en cada atraco.

- Por lo que habíamos llegado a la conclusión que disfrutabas de una fogosa relación siendo el uke de Kid-sama - concluyó sujetando su mentón en el intento de lucir seria e inteligente - pero para mi decepción sales con un simple muchacho, ¡Eso es tan normal! - sollozó frustrada.

- Hehehe - río con sarcasmo resbalándole una gota por su sien - "sí sólo supieran que sus fantasías no están ni un ápice alejadas de la realidad" - admitió sorprendido de las certeras palabras de la de cabello corto.

Shinichi cambió drásticamente el tópico de su charla, no se sentía cómodo el que le preguntaran como se había conocido con Kaito, más que mal lo había hecho en el primer atraco que presencio de este.

A los minutos después, arribó la energética Aoko, uniéndose a su amena conversación, y todo iba viento en popa hasta que Sonoko preguntó con toda la malicia del mundo el paradero del novio de Kudou y amigo de la chica.

- Íbamos a venir juntos, pero me dijo que me fuera primero ya que tenía unas cosas que arreglar - explicó la infantil castaña de vestido azul.

- ¿No será que está planeando una velada para ustedes? - codeó al detective, sonrojándolo otra vez.

- ¿Te da envidia que mi novio sea más romántico y atento que el tuyo? - contratacó sonriendo con superioridad, crispando a Suzuki.

- Jojojo, nada de eso cariño, no tengo nada que envidiar - río con cinismo - Makoto-san es excelente y me ha preparado el mejor regalo que he podido recibir - Shinichi sonrió divertido, fingiendo estar incrédulo.

- ¿Una nueva personalidad? Wow porque eso sería realmente lo mejor que podrían darte - Sonoko frunció el ceño ante la mirada desafiante de Kudou.

- No la necesito tanto como tú, maniaco detective - declaró poniendo las manos en su cadera.

Aoko estaba completamente nerviosa, sin saber que hacer o decir para que ambos dejaran de gruñirse, en cambio Ran sólo negaba lentamente, con una mano masajeando su sien.

Iban a continuar gritándose insultos, mas el repentino silencio que inundo la enorme y lujosa estancia, los abstuvo de hacerlo al creerse que estaban haciendo un escándalo (cosa que sí hacían), atrayendo la atención de la gente. Sin embargo era otra cosa, o mejor dicho, persona la que llamaba la mirada de la gente, sobre todo la de las mujeres en general, ganándose una mirada de reproche de sus acompañantes.

Volviendo al ahora centro de atención, se trataba nadie más que Kuroba Kaito, quien vestía un elegante y ajustado traje blanco, con camisa negra y corbata también blanca, toda una belleza digna de admirar, y con su andar seguro y seductor sólo provocaba que toda mujer babeara por él.

- Lamento la tardanza - dijo una vez llegó al grupo - me demore más de lo esperado - declaró rascándose la nuca.

- N-no hay problema - dijo una sonrojada Sonoko - por cierto soy Suzuki Sonoko, la anfitriona de esta fiesta - el mago tomó y besó su mano.

- Kuroba Kaito a su servicio - sonrió coquetamente, causando que el rojo en las mejillas de ellas tres se intensificara y que la ira y celos de Shinichi creciera también.

- ¡¿T-tú eres el novio de Shinichi-kun?! - el nombrado desvío la mirada avergonzado, pero se topó con todos aquellos ojos que prácticamente se devoraban a Kaito, a quienes fulminó con una "disimulada" expresión de _es mío perras._

- ¡Sí! Soy el ardiente hombre de Shin-chan - dijo tomándolo por la cintura.

- Idiota, bájate esos aires de grandeza y presunción - mas no intentó zafarse, al ver que las otras parecían desistir de ponerles sus garras encima.

- Vamos Shinichi, que no te de vergüenza admitir mi innegable y absoluto encanto - beso con ternura su mejilla derecha, logrando que esta se tornara carmín.

- Kaito-kun es mucho mejor de lo que pensaba ¡Como se esperaba del gran detective! – espetó encantada - ya no estoy tan decepcionada de que el seme no sea mi grandioso Kid-sama.

- ¿Seme? ¿Kid? ¿de qué me estás hablando? - cuestionó Kaito desconcertado.

- Es que...- iba a explicarle el asunto, sin embargo una brillante idea iluminó su trastornada mente - nee Kaito-kun ¿podrías hacerme un pequeño favor? - el brillo de maldad pura destellando en sus ojos le dieron a Shinichi un muy mal augurio.

- ¿Qué diablos estas tramando ahora? - interrogó alterado.

- Algo que de seguro te va a fascinar - sonrió causando escalofríos al detective.

Se retiró bajo la intensa mirada curiosa de los tres jóvenes, y regresó con la misma rapidez, sin embargo esta vez traía consigo algo entre sus finas manos.

- Ponte esto - sonó más a una orden que a una petición.

- Esto es...

- Una réplica exacta del sombrero de copa y el monóculo de Kid-sama - todos la contemplaron incrédulos - ¿qué? Cualquier persona que se llame a sí misma fan de ese sensual ladrón tendría estas cosas - fundamentaba su extrema y ya irracional fanatismo por el de traje blanco.

- Así que básicamente quieres que haga cosplay de Kid - aseveró Ran y Sonoko asintió emocionada.

- ¡Ni pensarlo! - rechazó Kudou usando un tono más alto de lo que pretendía.

- No te lo estoy preguntando a ti intentó de Sherlock - una vena se marcó en su sien ante el insulto - además no tiene nada de malo.

- Tú sólo quieres satisfacer tus podridas fantasías - Suzuki arrugó el ceño.

- ¿Y por qué no complacerla? - la tranquila y melodiosa voz de Kaito detuvo su discusión - parece divertido - tomó y se colocó el mencionado disfraz - ¿qué tal?

- ¡Simplemente perfecto! - junto sus manos como cuando se hace una plegaria, y en sus orbes se veían claras estrellitas y corazones - te ves casi tan sexy como mi ladrón - espetó fascinada, igual que otras mujeres que lo veían.

- "Mi ladrón querrás decir" - bufó fastidiado de que como siempre, la brillante presencia de Kaito captara tantas miradas femeninas.

- Gracias por el cumplido, joven dama - realizó una pequeña reverencia.

- Kyaaa~ - la revolución de hormonas que ocasionó causaría que tuvieran una hemorragia nasal.

- Esto es absurdo - refunfuño suave Shinichi, siendo oído sólo por Kuroba.

El mago sonrió de lado al presenciar el disimulado berrinche de su crítico favorito. Se quitó el pulcro sombrero, y sacó de este una enorme tela blanca, la cual conformaba su inseparable capa. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la "similitud" que tenía el sujeto con el original, solo se diferenciaban por la camisa y corbata. Su soberbia mueca no podía ser más amplia, amaba provocar aquellas reacciones en la gente, sin embargo tampoco pararía ahí, no cuando podía hacer más, mucho más.

- ¡Ladies and Gentlemen! – exclamó atrayendo a todos los curiosos presentes – espero que estén disfrutando esta fantástica fiesta, organizada por la bella descendiente de los Suzuki – se sonrojo y saludo a todo el mundo – y como un espectáculo de esta envergadura, mi presencia no podía estar ausente tampoco.

- ¿Qué piensas que haces? – le murmuró a lo que Kaito solo ensancho su arrogante sonrisa.

- Y como en cada ocasión, vine aquí para poner mis manos en la joya más hermosa que alguna vez haya visto en mi vida, la cual yace en esta misma habitación – los murmullos no tardaron en hacerse presentes, confundidos de lo que acontecía.

- Un momento, ¿tienes algo así aquí, Sonoko? – preguntó Ran a lo que la otra negó.

- ¿No la han notado? – cuestiono casi ofendido – si ha estado aquí, justo enfrente de sus narices – se giró hacia Shinichi, quien se sobresaltó al entender el mensaje.

- No te atreverías – sentenció con intenciones de retroceder, mas Kaito fue más veloz y lo retuvo por la cintura.

- Ya lo hice – susurro en su oído, para luego alzarlo y acomodarlo sobre su hombro.

- ¡Bakaito, bájame en este instante! – exigió golpeando su espalda, pero solo consiguió que el chico riera - ¡y donde mierda crees que estas tocando! – espetó al sentir la traviesa mano sujetando y apretando su trasero.

- Bueno, ya tengo lo que quería – dijo ignorando los reclamos del apenado detective – es hora de retirarme mis queridos espectadores – se inclinó ligeramente – disfruten el resto de esta maravillosa velada – sacó sus famosas bombas y la arrojó al piso, envolviéndolos un espeso humo rosa – and ¡Merry Christmas! – fue lo último que se oyó antes de que ambos cuerpos desaparecieran del salón.

Hubo un silencio de unos cuantos segundos, posteriormente el cuarto fue llenado de gritos desenfrenados y posas de sangre que corría de las narices de aquellas mujeres.

- ¡Kid-sama, yo también quiero ser secuestrada! – gritaba Sonoko como las otras chicas – ese chico sería un excelente doble del real – Ran permaneció escéptica con todo lo que había presenciado aquel loco día.

- Esto no puede ser real…- espetó sobajeándose la sien – es demasiado por un día "primero me entero de que mi mejor amigo es gay y ahora que su novio es un ladrón buscado internacionalmente" – su mente estaba muy exhausta con el exceso de información – "bien, mientras sea feliz, creo que no importa mucho" – sonrió con cariño, mientras las otras dos la observaban confusas de su comportamiento.

_**~~~~(^w^)~~~~**_

- ¿En verdad era necesario hacer una escena tan extravagante? – suspiraba agotado de brazos cruzados, mientras era cargado estilo princesa por Kaito.

- Por supuesto, no quería defraudar a mis fans – replicaba sonriente, caminando por los oscuros pasillos de la mansión de los Suzuki.

- Claro, tus fans – bufaba con ironía – solo di que amas ser el centro de atención, maldito ladrón exhibicionista… ¿y? ¿Cuánto tiempo más me estarás cargando con esta estúpida cosa? – palpó la fina tela negra que cubría sus ojos, cegando su vista totalmente.

- Hasta que lleguemos al lugar en donde te daré mi regalo.

- ¿Por qué aquellas palabras suenan tan sucias cuando vienen de ti? – cuestionó sarcásticamente.

- Lamento decepcionarlo Meitantei-san, pero eso lo haremos cuando lleguemos a casa, lo de ahora solo serán escenas aptas para todo público – dijo riendo.

- Entonces Kid-san ¿Cuál será mi regalo? – preguntó realmente interesado.

- Es una sor-pre-sa – canturreó y Shinichi bufó desilusionado.

Prosiguió su andar unos minutos más, y se detuvo finalmente frente a una puerta doble de vidrio, la cual conducía a una terraza en el tercer piso. Bajó al detective y lo guio hasta la baranda, en donde este se sujetó. Kaito retiró con cuidado la venda, y Shinichi tuvo que parpadear repetidas veces para poder acostumbrarse ante el cambio brusco de luz.

- Esto… - contempló la barandilla envuelta con guirnaldas plateadas y esferas del mismo color. Los pilares de los costados estaban rodeados por enormes rosas blancas y en la parte superior se unían por una cadena de luces blancas con flores de papel en cada ampolleta - ¿tú hiciste todo esto?

- ¿Te gusta? - lo abrazó por la espalda, reposando su cabeza en el hombro del castaño.

- Adornaste propiedad privada a tú antojo sin consentimiento del dueño - el mago tragó sonoramente, esperando el pronto regaño - claro que me gusta - giró el rostro y rozo suavemente los labios ajenos.

Kaito sujeto su rostro, profundizando el beso. Kudou se volteó, envolviendo sus brazos tras el cuello del ladrón, alargando el contacto. Sin alejarse de su boca, Shinichi retiró el sombrero y el monóculo, haciendo sonreír a Kuroba en medio del beso.

- Shin-chan, arruinas el espectáculo - murmuró sobre su boca.

- A mí me parece mejor así - dejó los accesorios en el suelo - gracias por el regalo Kaito - sonrió sinceramente y levemente sonrojado, ruborizando también al ladrón.

- Bueno Shin-chan, debo decirte que no lo es - acarició tiernamente su mejilla antes de alejarse completamente.

- ¿No? - lo observó incrédulo - lo único más cliché que esto sería que me propusieras matrimonio... no me digas que realmente lo harás - Kaito se arrodilló en silencio, tomando la mano del detective y depositando un corto beso en ella.

- Deja tus molestas deducciones para tus casos - Kudou arrugó el entrecejo - y acepta esto.

Estiró su mano y de ella hizo aparecer una pequeña cajita roja de terciopelo. Shinichi quedó mudo y perplejo ¡el mago en verdad se le estaba proponiendo! Un sin fin de bromas cruzaron por su cerebro, mas no dudo en coger el cofre sin emitir ningún comentario sarcástico. Abrió el obsequio aún escéptico, esperando que quizás sólo fuera una travesura del moreno.

- Una ¿cadena? - una hecha de plata muy reluciente.

- ¿Sorprendido? - cuestionó entretenido de su cara de desconcierto.

- Bastante.

- Sé que no te lo pondrás, pero al menos como collar lo traerás siempre contigo - se puso de pie todavía sosteniendo la mano del ojiazul.

- ¿De qué- se fijó que en el anular de aquella mano alzada había una sortija - tonto mago escurridizo - espetó observando la joya más de cerca.

- Es mi mejor virtud, además de lograr sorprendente - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Realmente superaste tú nivel de cursilería - sacudió con lentitud su cabeza - este hermoso escenario bajo la luz de luna llena y ahora un anillo - miro al cielo - sólo faltaría que... - vio un diminuto copo caer ante su nariz - ¿es en serio Kaito? - río mientras más nieve caía sin intenciones de detenerse.

- Hey, yo no controlo el clima - se defendió ofendido - seguramente alguna divinidad quiso darme una mano con mi malagradecido novio - Kudou se apoyó de espaldas a la baranda.

- Perdón pero era demasiado perfecto - Kuroba hizo un mohín, dándole a entender su molestia - no te enojes, sólo jugaba - se rehusó a mirarlo - Kaito - la llamada repentina lo hizo voltear y Shinichi lo aprovechó para lanzarle un paquete.

- ¿Eh? - sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente frente a la caja con un listón blanco.

- Sabía que saldrías con algo cursi - desvío la mirada, sintiendo como el calor se agolpaba en su rostro - no quería ser el único en recibir obsequio.

Aún confuso, desató la cinta y abrió el cofre, hallando un reloj de muñeca negro, con las manecillas y demás detalles de oro, algo simple, y sin embargo reflejaba el buen gusto del detective.

Se cubrió la boca y por primera vez no supo que decir ni que hacer, aquello lo tomó por absoluta sorpresa. Kudou tampoco sabía cómo romper aquel incómodo silencio, se arrepintió en el instante del regalo al ver el rostro del chico, le invadió el pensamiento de que quizás hubiera sido mejor haberle regalado el set de magia.

- Es una broma ¿cierto? - murmuró Kaito, tensando a Shinichi - muy bien, ¿dónde está la cámara oculta? - soltó mirando con desesperación en todas direcciones.

- ¿Qué diablos dices? - se sujetó el mentón pensativo al no encontrar ninguna.

- No, ya lo tengo - se dirigió al ojiazul ahora - ¿quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi Shin-chan? - interrogó serio, mas logró calmar sus nervios.

- ¿Qué clase de estupidez se te metió en tú cerebro? - golpeó la cabeza de Kuroba, haciéndolo chillar de dolor.

- Pero es que en verdad no me esperaba esto - se quejaba sobándose el área dañada - eso no fue jugar limpio - Kudou no pudo resistir las ganas de reírse.

Al verlo así, se contagió de aquella alegría que parecía proyectar Shinichi. Lo envolvió con fuerzas entre sus brazos y el detective le devolvió el gesto, y ambos se quedaron hipnotizados, viendo como caían los blancos y puros copos de nieve.

- Feliz Navidad Shinichi - le deseo afianzando su agarré.

- Feliz Navidad Kaito - correspondió para finalmente besarse bajo ese pulcro escenario de luces, flores y nieve, y teniendo como únicos testigos aquella luna blanca y el inmenso amor que se tenían el uno al otro.

* * *

><p>Espero que hayan pasado lindas fiestas y nos vemos hasta la proxima historia<p>

Bye bye ^w^


End file.
